Talk:Civic Squad
I've fought these guys LK'd before, and they were either Elite Bosses or Heroes. I'm pretty sure Elite Bosses. I recall they wiped our team of 5, and myself and another stalker couldn't kill Max Action with a dual Assassin's Strike. So, I think they're Elite Bosses. Abyssal 20:22, 28 December 2006 (PST) : o.o from reading the comments in the recent changes.. if someone has fought them as EBs, and they might be heroes.. then isn't it rather likely that NoFuture might be wrong about their ranks? I don't supose someone has the mission with them right now so it can be easly settled >.>? --Sleepy Kitty 23:04, 28 December 2006 (PST) ::I have the mission right now. Last I looked there were only two (because I was solo) and they were both just boss class. I'll check again tonight. - Snorii 05:32, 29 December 2006 (PST) ::My mistake, they are just lieutenants, but that is because I'm solo and set on villainuos. They will normally be bosses. - Snorii 17:11, 29 December 2006 (PST) Copy of Official thread The official thread has been deleted, but I found a quote about the Civic Squad from the developer, Constellation in Google's Cache. - Snorii 08:00, 10 July 2006 (PDT) Constellation Sometimes, due to the vagaries of scheduling, one ends up with a bit too much time... But when one is writing something as dark as Phipps, it helps to put in a few upbeat things. And actually there are a total of eight of them, if you come in with a large enough team. And a later repy to Lady_Sadako. Lady Sadako If you wrote Phipps, then even more kudos is in order. Those arcs (in my experience and opinion) are the best written in the whole game so far, especially the teacher story. How COULD you put that in and then not let us change sides? I was ready to quit villainy for good after that! Constellation Thank you for your kind words. I was one of three writers on CoV, and I've also done a lot in CoH. I'm glad that the emotional impact of Westin Phipps got across. Westin Phipps was an attempt to highlight the lowest and most deplorable aspects of evil. He's not the same kind of power-mad villainy of Lord Recluse, with all of it's bold imagery and claims of building a new future. But Phipps is the type of small, petty, vicious, soul-crushing person vital to making such larger villainies exist. Part of the reason he offends some sensibilites is because his evil is so close and personal. Writing for him was at once invigorating and draining, and very different from someone like Vernon von Grun. If Vernon's plans had succeeded, he would have killed far more people. But the delight Phipps takes in each person's downfall or destruction makes him disturbing. Heck, after I wrote the line about the daughters I had to spend time figuring out if I really wanted to put that into the game. A minor theme throughout CoV is the different portrayals of evil. From Mu'Drakhan's elitism and machinations, to the comic-book hyperactive mad science of Vernon von Grun, the pure utility of ruthlessness Maros and Tarkoss both exploit, and the alien madness that is Television and the Radio. Phipps has his place in this spectrum, and when I saw the thread wondering if he was "too evil", I knew I'd done my job. Civic Squad Emotes Just trying to fill in what emotes they are doing when you find them. Picture here Please fill in any more if you know them. *Max Action - Warmup *Electrixie - Laptop *Mechannie - Dance? (Looks like the slow two handed wave one, not sure which number) *Gravidian - Floating Yoga